For example, according to a known printing method, a plate or a roll where a pattern is formed is additionally formed and mounted on a printing device, and then the pattern on the plate or the roll is transferred to a paper by coating ink on the plate or the roll.
Since the printing device uses a thermal roll imprinting device, a pattern-engraved plate may be directly manufactured during a process, and a roll to roll printing device is mounted on a rear side of the printing device, and therefore gravure offset printing can be simultaneously performed, thereby manufacturing, for example, a plastic-based printed electron element.
However, it is difficult to form a less than 10 μm or several hundred manometer-scale pattern with an existing method such as mechanical processing and laser direct/indirect exposure. Thus, a printing device using an imprinting device or a roll to roll printing device cannot print a smaller than 10 μm or several hundred manometer-scale pattern and cannot manufacture a several hundred nanometer-scale electric and electron element.
In addition, when a plate or a roll used in a printing device is manufactured using a known method, manufacturing time and manufacturing cost are increased. Further, the plate and the roll have short life-span.
In case of manufacturing a pattern roll, a fine pattern is processed in a circular cylinder-shaped roll so that much more processes such as coating, machine and laser processing, etching, and the like are required, thereby deteriorating process accuracy.
When a printing process is iteratively performed using a plate or a pattern roll, ink remains in a fine pattern and a solvent is used to remove residual ink, thereby causing damage to the pattern.